l'amour ne se commande pas
by lilou potter
Summary: quand james lui révèle un secret qui le ronge, Lily change d'avis sur james et découvre très vite qu'elle aime celui qu'elle avait toujours détesté... venez découvrir comment Lily et james sont sortis ensemble
1. Rentrée à Poudlard

L'amour ne se commande pas !!

J'avais oublié de faire le disclamer même si tout le monde sait que les personnages, ainsi que tout l'univers de Harry Potter... voilà bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : Rentrée à Poudlard :

En ce jour si particulier pour elle, Lily finissait de préparer sa valise dans sa chambre.

-Lily, dépêche toi, on va être en retard !! lui dit sa mère

En effet Lily devait prendre le train pour Poudlard pour la dernière fois et ne voulait pas être en retard.

-Maman, je peux transplaner !! lui dit Lily en souriant

-Il en est hors de question ! Je vais t'accompagner et profiter de toi un peu plus longtemps avant que tu partes ! lui dit elle avec un air attendri

-Comme tu veux maman mais tu sais je suis grande maintenant !

-Oui je le sais. Lui dit elle d'un air las

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous écrirai souvent !! dit Lily

-C'est pas la peine !! dit cruellement une autre voix qui appartenait à Pétunia, la sœur de Lily T'est pas encore partie toi ?

-Pétunia !! lui dit sa mère sévèrement, ne parle pas à ta sœur comme ça !! Mais elle a raison, nous ne sommes pas en avance ! Allez, en avant !!

Elles partirent après un bref échange de regards glacials entre les deux sœurs. Elles arrivèrent finalement à l'heure car la route était dégagée (et oui ce sont des moldus !).

Lily chercha ses amis dans un compartiment mais elle ne les trouva pas. En revanche, elle croisa Remus. Il était gentil, ils travaillaient souvent ensemble pour les devoirs. Mais il faisait partie des Maraudeurs et traînait donc avec les deux plus insupportables et prétentieux garçons qu'elle ait connu, Sirius Black et James Potter.

Remus lui répondit qu'elles étaient avec eux et qu'elles l'attendaient, Lily le remercia et alla dans le compartiment des maraudeurs, le dernier endroit ou elle aurait souhaité aller.

Elle retrouva ses amies, toutes joyeuses d'être à côté du « fabuleux et magnifique » Sirius Black. En effet, elles faisaient partie des très nombreuses filles à aduler Sirius. Lily comprit que le destin s'acharnait contre elle quand elle vit que la seule place restante était celle en face de James. Celui la harcelait depuis 4 ans pour qu'elle sorte avec lui mais elle avait toujours refusé à son grand désespoir, mais il ne lâchait pas l'affaire et lui redemandait toujours.

Décidemment la journée commençait bien pour elle !!

-Ah, enfin te voilà Lily !! On te cherchait partout !! Ca va ?lui demanda Alicia

- Salut les filles. Leur dit elle avec un air morose

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Lily ? dit Rose

-Vous auriez pu trouver un autre compartiment quand même !!

-désolée Lilou, ils étaient tous plein !! lui dit Alicia avec un enthousiasme débordant

Alicia était brune aux cheveux longs, assez mince et très jolie. Elle débordait toujours d'enthousiasme, avec toujours un sourire, et était très énergique.

Rose, quant à elle, était plutôt ronde mais très sympathique. Elle avait le don de remonter le moral aux gens qui n'allaient pas bien.

Lily adorait ses 2 amies qui étaient uniques et essentielles pour elle.

-C'est nous qui les avons invité dans notre wagon, dit Sirius avec galanterie. Ces demoiselles semblaient perdues.

-Ben voyons, murmura Lily

-Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances les filles ? dit Sirius

-Ouais c'était bien, répondit Rose

-Moi c'était génial, j'ai été en France ! dit Rose

Pendant ce temps là, Lily réfléchissait.

**PDV Lily :**

Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais je ne savais pas quoi.

-Et toi Lily ?me demanda Sirius

-Excuse moi pardon. C'était pas terrible, j'ai passé deux mois avec ma sœur et son petit ami, c'était l'horreur. Et puis on est parti en Ecosse.

-Ca va James ? dit Sirius

C'est à ce moment là que je compris ce qui n'allait pas : James ne m'avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois et je dus m'avouer que ça me faisait bizarre. Lorsque je le regardai enfin, je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver irrésistiblement mignon. Il avait perdu sa prétention et son sourire en coin. Il paraissait triste et on avait envie de le protéger. Il était à demi caché par un journal et semblait concentré.

-James ? l'appelais-je, inquiète de son comportement. C'était la première fois que je l'appelais par son prénom.

Il releva la tête à l'évocation de son prénom avec un air surpris mais triste. Il fit un sourire en voyant que je paraissais inquiète pour lui.

Seul Sirius semblait comprendre ce qu'il avait puisqu'il le regarda avec compassion, comme pour le soutenir.

Décidée à comprendre ce qu'il avait, je le regardai et je me surpris à penser qu'il s'était pas mal amélioré pendant l'été. _Voyons Lily, c'est de James que tu parles là, tu délires !_

Pour casser l'ambiance tendue, Sirius proposa une bataille explosive (parfois les cartes vous explosent dans les mains) et tout le monde accepta. Le temps passa très vite et tout le monde s'amusa bien. Bientôt il fallut se changer et les garçons partirent les premiers dans le couloir pour nous laisser puis inversement. Lorsque les garçons se changèrent, Rose et Alicia regardèrent à travers le rideau pour apercevoir « leur bel apollon » se changer et j'aperçus malencontreusement James en caleçon. Le rouge me montant aux joues, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dans le couloir.

Je retrouvai les filles, euphoriques, à la descente du train, à la gare de Pré-au Lard. Puis nous prîmes une calèche en destination du château. J'étais un peu mélancolique, me disant que ce serait la dernière année où j'y serais et j'avais décidée d'en profiter.

Nous nous installâmes dans la Grande Salle et les Maraudeurs se mirent à côté de nous à la plus grande joie de mes amies. Remus était à côté de moi et nous discutâmes tranquillement de nos vacances. Peu de temps après, les 1ères années arrivèrent avec le professeur Brûlopot. Le professeur Mc Gonagall apporta le Choixpeau pour commencer la répartition.

Une fois la répartition et le festin terminée, Dumbledore fit son habituel discours sur les principales interdictions et nous montâmes nous coucher dans nos dortoirs. Une nouvelle année commençait à Poudlard …

**Fin du PDV Lily**


	2. Premier jour de cours

Chapitre 2 : Premier jour de cours :

Le lendemain, les cours commençaient déjà pour les élèves de Poudlard. Au petit déjeuner, les préfets distribuèrent les emplois du temps.

Lily eut la (bonne ?) surprise de découvrir qu'elle était avec les maraudeurs dans tous ses cours puisqu'ils avait choisi le même futur métier c'est-à-dire auror. Elle fit une grimace et se tourna vers ses deux amies. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'elle serait seule dans certains cours car elles n'avaient pas choisi les mêmes options qu'elle. Rose voulait devenir guérisseuse et Alicia voulait travailler dans les Runes Anciennes au ministère de la Magie. Alors Lily comptait sur Remus pour travailler avec elle.

A côté, les maraudeurs discutaient tranquillement de leur prochaine blague contre les Serpentards.

Ils avaient décidé de tous faire auror pour rester ensemble. Sirius, James et Remus avaient passé haut la main leurs épreuves l'année passée mais Peter eut besoin de toute l'aide de ses camarades pour y arriver.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour assister à leur premier cours de la journée, celui de potions.

Le professeur Slughorn entra et fit l'appel. Ils étaient très peu nombreux à être parvenu jusqu'ici ; ils étaient 10 : les 4 maraudeurs, Lily, 3 Serpentards et 2 Serdaigle.

Il leur parla des Aspics pendant un quart d'heure puis ils se mirent par deux à la demande du professeur et Lily se retrouva avec Rogue à son plus grand désespoir, mais elle ne le montra quasiment pas. En apparence celui-ci paraissait dégoûté d'être avec une « Sang de Bourbe » mais intérieurement il était heureux car il avait toujours aimé Lily secrètement.

James se promit intérieurement de lui jeter un de ses sorts perfides à la figure.

Il était très jaloux, ce qui faisait bien rire Sirius à côté de lui mais il se contenait pour éviter d'avoir encore une retenue.

Le professeur leur avait réservé une potion difficile pour le début d'année : du Révèletout, une sorte de Véritaserum moins puissant.

Ce n'était pas pour rien que Lily et Severus Rogue étaient les deux meilleurs élèves en potion et ils réussirent parfaitement leur potion, ce qui valut 15 points à Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Lily était la seule Gryffondor privilégiée par le professeur de potions. En effet, James et Sirius avaient également réussi leur potion dans l'indifférence totale du professeur.

Lily sortit du cours la dernière car elle avait des questions sur la potion à poser, elle était ravie d'avoir fait gagner des points à Gryffondor dès le premier jour. Son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit que Remus l'avait attendue.

-Salut Remus !!

-Salut Lily !!

-Merci de m'avoir attendu !!

-De rien, c'est nul d'être toute seule dans ce grand château !! Ca fait un peu peur non ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, surtout avec tous ces serpentards qui rôdent…

-Bon, dépêche toi sinon on va être en retard pour le prochain cours !!

-Oui, allons-y !!

Ils rejoignirent les autres en double cours de sortilèges où elle se mit à côté de Remus. Le professeur Flitwick commença son cours avec le traditionnel discours sur les Aspics à la fin de l'année puis démarra la leçon tandis que tout le monde prenait des notes sur les sortilèges majeures de défense.

Ensuite ils allèrent manger, elle retrouva ses amies de gryffondor et chacun se raconta sa matinée.

Ensuite la journée se poursuivit avec un cours de défense contre les forces du mal et un cours de métamorphose. A chaque fois le cours commençait par des recommandations sur les Aspics et les élèves commençaient à en avoir assez.

A la fin de la journée, ils se retrouvèrent avec une tonne de devoirs à faire mais heureusement en 7ème année le temps de cours était raccourci.

Lily alla donc à la bibliothèque accompagnée de Remus et ils commencèrent leur devoir de potions sur la potion Révèletout, ses effets et ses utilisations.


	3. La révélation de James:

Chapitre 3 : La révélation de James ou comment Lily et James sont devenus amis :

Le moral de James était toujours très bas mais la compagnie de ses amies ainsi que la présence répétée de Lily avec eux semblait l'aider à aller mieux. Mais dès que Lily voulait savoir ce qu'il avait, il la rejetait violemment. Mais elle s'obstinait (nda : il faut croire que c'est un truc qu'il ont en commun !! lol) elle voulait savoir ce qui le rendait comme ça.

Un soir, alors qu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs (chose pas très prudente), elle entendit des pleurs et découvrit alors James en train de pleurer. Craignant de se faire rejeter et étant déstabilisée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, puis elle décida d'aller le réconforter.

Elle s'approcha donc de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Contre toute attente il se laissa faire et ils restèrent longtemps l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Quand il se fut calmé, il consentit à lui dire la vérité sur son état et il lui révéla que son père, auror, avait été assassiné deux semaines avant la rentrée et qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire.

Lily le réconforta comme elle put, elle lui dit que maintenant où qu'il aille il serait toujours avec lui, au fond de son cœur et qu'il serait toujours fier de lui et également qu'en faisant le métier d'auror, il était conscient des dangers qu'il encourait donc ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Au bout d'une heure où ils avaient pleuré chacun, ils se séparèrent après que James lui ait assuré qu'il allait mieux.

Le lendemain matin, il réapparut avec le sourire et vint remercier Lily pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, sous le regard interrogateur des autres maraudeurs. Elle vint s'asseoir auprès d'eux pendant le petit déjeuner, heureuse d'avoir pu redonné le sourire à James.

-Au fait pourquoi tu as fait ça Lily ?

-Ca quoi ?

-Venir me voir et me remonter le moral

-J'allai pas te laisser pleurer quand même ! s'indigna Lily en rigolant à moitié

-Oui mais pourquoi tu voulais absolument savoir ce que j'avais ?

-D'abord, je suis curieuse, ensuite j'aime pas voir les gens malheureux et enfin parce que vous faisiez plus autant de blagues et l'ambiance était morte.

-Quoi, j'ai bien entendu, tu veux qu'on fasse plus de blagues ?dit il en souriant

-Tout le monde change James, y compris moi, dit Lily en lui rendant son sourire

-Ca veut dire que tu ne nous crieras pas dessus tout le temps !! Mes oreilles te remercient !! Alors je peux aller embêter Servilo ?dit il avec un petit sourire en coin

-Il y a des limites quand même !! dit elle d'un air sévère. Mais tu peux le faire du moment que ce n'est pas devant moi, ajouta t-elle plus bas avec cette fois un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances pour que tu changes comme ça ?

dit James d'un air curieux mais avec un sourire ravi

-Disons que quelqu'un m'a aidé à y voir plus clair dans la vie et que je compte bien profiter de ma dernière année ici !!Dit-elle avec un air très mystérieux

-Oh, voyez-vous ça, aurais-tu rencontrer quelqu'un pendant les vacances ?dit Sirius qui avait tout écouté

-Non pas pendant les vacances !!

-Alors c'est à la rentrée ?

-Disons que je l'ai découvert récemment, mais je ne peux pas en dire plus !! répondit elle les joues en feu

-Oh je vois, dit James, plus du tout ravi

-Bon on se retrouve en cours de DCFM les garçons !! dit Lily en partant rejoindre ses amies qui l'attendaient.

-A votre avis, c'est qui ?demanda James

-Aucune idée, dit Sirius

-Même toi Lunard tu sais pas ?insista James

-Non désolé ; mais pourquoi moi spécialement ?se défendit Remus

-Je ne sais pas, tu parles avec elle des fois !!

-Oui mais elle ne m'a rien dit !!

-Laisse tomber Cornedrue !! Elle ne dira rien !!lui conseilla Sirius

-T'a sûrement raison !! se résigna James

Et il lança un sort informulé à Rogue qui se retrouva suspendu par les pieds laissant voir un caleçon pas très propre avec des balais dessus.

Lily qui avait vu tout cela de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle et devinait aisément l'auteur du sort, se mit à sourire en murmurant « j'te jure ! ».

Personne à part Lily, Sirius,Remus et James bien sûr ne savait qui avait fait ça, ce qui rendait la chose beaucoup plus amusante.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite au double cours de défense contre les forces du mal et Lily murmura à James avec un grand sourire « très pratique comme sort ». Celui-ci comprit alors qu'elle avait tout vu et il lui rendit son sourire en guise de remerciement.

-Ca va mieux on dirait entre James et toi, non ?lui dit Remus

-Oui, beaucoup mieux, on a appris à mieux se connaître et on arrive à se supporter maintenant, lui répondit Lily avec un grand sourire


	4. La lettre:

Chapitre 4 : La lettre :

Le cours se passa habituellement et dans le calme. Ils continuèrent d'approfondir les sorts informulés vus l'année dernière et d'autres un peu plus complexes. Presque tout le monde arrivait à les maîtriser à la fin du cours et ceux qui n'y arrivaient pas devaient les réviser pour la prochaine fois.

Comme ils n'avaient plus de cours, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle commune pour se détendre et pour Peter, l'occasion de revoir ses sorts informulés.

Lily discuta avec Sirius et James et elle fut surprise de s'entendre aussi bien avec eux ; peut-être qu'elle avait changé plus qu'elle ne le pensait…

Elle ne fut pas surprise d'apprendre que la baguette de James était spécialisée en métamorphose puisque c'était la matière où il était le meilleur, même par rapport à Lily, ce qui n'est pas peut dire. Elle leur apprit également que sa baguette était spécialisée dans les enchantements, ce qui n'étonnèrent pas non plus les 2 maraudeurs.

Pendant ce temps, Remus aidait Peter et l'encourageait en lui donnant des conseils. Au bout d'une heure, il réussit à désarmer Remus avec un sort informulé sous les applaudissements du petit groupe.

Ensuite, Lily partit rejoindre ses amis dans le parc, elles profitaient des moindres occasions pour se voir car ce n'était pas souvent qu'elles étaient réunies. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant qu'elles se baladaient dans le parc du château. Lorsqu'elles abordèrent le sujet des Maraudeurs, Rose et Alicia ventèrent les mille et une qualités de Sirius et dirent à Lily combien elle était chanceuse de traîner avec eux et d'être leur amie.

-Vous savez, ce ne sont que des camarades de classe ! se défendit Lily

-Arrête, ne me dit pas que il n'y en a pas un qui t'intéresse !! dit Alicia

-Non, je vous jure, ce sont de simples amis !! continua Lily

-Ils sont si sexy… s'emballa Rose

-Non il ne m'attire pas, dit elle d'un ton ferme mais en rougissant

-Lily, tu nous caches quelque chose… On te connaît, quand tu rougis, ce n'est pas bon signe !!dit Rose

-Ca vous dirait pas qu'on rentre, je commence à avoir froid, dit la concernée pour dévier la conversation

-Comme tu veux mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet !!

-De toute façon, on trouvera bien, dit Alicia

-Je ne vous cache rien les filles, je vous assure !! Si j'étais amoureuse de quelqu'un, je vous le dirais, ne vous inquiétez pas !! les rassura Lily

-Bon, je veux bien te croire, de toute façon, ce ne sont pas nos affaires !! dit Rose

-Ecoutez les filles, on ne va pas se fâcher pour une histoire de garçons ?leur dit Lily

-T'as raison, ce serait bête donc parlons d'autres choses.

Et elles continuèrent à papoter de choses futiles, ne désirant pas briser leur belle amitié.

Le mois d'octobre arriva très vite entraînant avec lui les équipes de Quidditch. En effet, les entraînements reprenaient pour se préparer aux prochains matchs qui débuteraient en novembre.

Le capitaine de Gryffondor, un certain James Potter, entama ses sélections pour trouver un poursuiveur. Il sélectionna un certain Antonin Johnson pour ce poste où il se débrouillait particulièrement bien.

-Cette année encore, nous allons gagner la Coupe de Quidditch !! Pour cela, il faudra faire des sacrifices pour s'entraîner convenablement, et être prêt pour le match contre les Poufsouffle. Nous allons nous entraîner par tous les temps s'il le faut ! Nous avons une équipe incroyable cette année mais ce n'est pas une occasion pour nous reposer sur nos lauriers !! Robert Dubois est parti cette année mais Antonin est aussi doué que lui voire plus, donc notre équipe imbattable si on lui combine un jeu parfait !! Ok ?

Faites un tour de terrain pour vous échauffer, ensuite nous ferons des passes avec le Souaffle, et enfin nous ferons un petit match. Allez-y !!

Et il s'envola aux côtés de Sirius qui jouait au poste de poursuiveur.

A la fin de l'entraînement, ils prirent tous une douche.

-Dis donc, Cornedrue, t'y as été un peu fort aujourd'hui !! lui dit Sirius

-Ecoute Patmol, il fallait bien que je motive les troupes et je ne veux pas de relâchement, ok ? J'ai pas envie de perdre tu comprends ?

-Tout à fait James mais ce n'est que la première séance !!

-Justement je préfère les prévenir directement que ça ne va pas être facile !!

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu étais impressionnant quand tu as fait ton discours, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça !! lui dit Sirius

-Tu rigoles, j'étais hyper anxieux !! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est stressant d'être capitaine !! Tout le monde compte sur toi pour gagner et puis j'ai une réputation à tenir moi !! dit James

-Je sais James !! On rentre ?

-Ok !!

Au moment du dîner, les Maraudeurs avaient mis en œuvre une « blague » destiné aux Serpentard. Ils avaient jetés sur leurs sièges un sort de glu collante, qui s'enclencherait dès qu'ils le décideraient.

Ainsi dès que tout les Serpentards furent assis, ils déclenchèrent le sort et ils restèrent tous scotchés à leur chaise. Le maléfice durerai jusqu'à minuit et les Maraudeurs étaient les seuls à connaître le contre sort du sortilège qu'ils avaient inventé.

Ils eurent tous droit à une retenue mais cette blague fit rire tout le monde, excepté le directeur des Serpentards.

L'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait sans relâche sous les ordres et conseils de leur capitaine. Ils se levaient très tôt afin d'avoir le terrain libre et même sous la pluie et le vent, ils s'exerçaient.

Gryffondor était considéré comme une équipe imbattable et James tenait à être à la hauteur de leur réputation, ne s'accordant aucune erreur. Il passait des soirées à élaborer des techniques.

Un soir, il était si concentré que Lily lui proposa de lui faire un massage.

-C'est quoi un massage ? lui demanda James

-C'est une technique de relaxation moldue. Normalement ça ne fait pas mal.

-Normalement ?

-Oui ça dépend des personnes mais je pense que ça te ferai beaucoup de bien de te détendre.

-D'accord, je te fait confiance.

-Merci.

Et elle commença à le masser tout doucement tandis qu'il se laissait faire sous les yeux attentifs des autres garçons.

-Ca s'appelle comment déjà ton truc ?

-Un massage, pourquoi ?

-Ca fait trop du bien…

-Je te l'avais dit !!

Il commençait totalement à se détendre à présent et Lily s'arrêta avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

-C'est déjà fini ? s'étonna James

-Oui sinon tu vas t'endormir !! lui dit Lily

-Tant pis je ne veux pas me lever !! grogna t-il

-Tu ne veux pas que je te porte non plus !!

-Pourquoi pas ? dit James en rigolant. C'est bon, je plaisante !!ajouta t-il devant l'air assez bizarre de Lily

-Dis moi Lily, si je suis stressé, tu m'en feras un ? lui demanda Sirius, intéressé par cette perspective

-Ne me dites pas que vous êtes jaloux quand même ? dit-elle en rigolant

-S'il te plaît Lily !! la supplia t-il avec ses yeux de cocker

-On verra si vous êtes sage !!

-Oui maman !! lui répondit Sirius avec une voix enfantine

-Allez au lit les enfants !! dit Lily

-Oui surtout que demain il y a entraînement de Quidditch !! se reprit soudain James

-Oh non Cornedrue laisse nous dormir un peu !! dit Sirius en se relevant rapidement

-Si tu n'es pas levé demain ce sera seau d'eau alors à toi de voir !!

-Bon je vais me coucher, à demain les garçons !! leur dit Lily, et courage pour demain dit elle à Sirius avec un regard de compassion et un sourire

Le lendemain matin, elle ria intérieurement quand elle vit la tête des 2 joueurs, ils avaient du se lever très tôt à en juger par leurs mines endormies. Elle commençait à s'y habituer depuis le début de la saison de Quidditch mais ça la faisait rire à chaque fois.

Elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec les Maraudeurs : une relation maternelle s'était établie entre elle et Sirius depuis la soirée du massage, elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec James et discutait toujours autant avec Remus. Quant à Peter, il était souvent en retrait donc ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup.

Sirius était très intrigué par la relation Lily/James :

-Dis moi James, qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Lily et toi ? demanda Sirius sérieusement

-Rien, pourquoi ? s'étonna James

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi Cornedrue. Avant tu étais prêt à tout pour sortir avec elle alors que vous ne vous supportiez pas et maintenant que vous êtes amis, tu ne fais plus rien ! s'insurgea Sirius

-Ecoute, c'est compliqué, je n'ai pas envie de perdre notre amitié, ça compte pour moi aussi, tu comprends ! répondit James calmement

-Je sais James mais tu n'as pas envie d'un peu plus ? insista Sirius

-Bien sûr que si, dès que je la vois, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, je rêve d'elle la nuit…

-...Stop ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé tous les détails !! Tu te rends bien compte que cette situation ne te suffit pas !

-Je le sais Patmol, mais pour l'instant je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre !! répondit James qui commençait à perdre son calme

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste t'aider ! lui dit le dénommé Patmol, j'irai lui parler si tu veux

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des filles, Lily pensait elle aussi à sa relation avec James afin de faire le pointEn ce moment ses sentiments pour le brun à lunettes étaient flous.

_C'est vrai qu'il est devenu beaucoup moins arrogant et qu'on s'entend très bien. En plus il est devenu très craquant voire presque sexy, _pensa t-elle.

Mais elle refusait de croire qu'elle veuille devenir plus qu'une amie pour lui.

Cette nuit là, ni Lily ni James ne dormirent très bien.

Le lendemain matin, un hibou vint déposer une lettre devant Lily. La lettre était anonyme.

_Lily, ma beauté,_

_Je ne cesse de t'observer._

_Tu es rayonnante_

_Et ta vue m'enchante._

_J'étais comme hypnotisé_

_Quand mon regard t'a croisé_

_Viens me retrouver_

_A l'ombre du peuplier_

_A quatre heures et demie_

_Rejoins moi je t'en prie._

Lily lut deux fois la lettre, rougissant au fur et à mesure jusqu'à en devenir rouge pivoine.

-Lily, ça va ? lui demanda Rose qui s'inquiétait de voir Lily toute rouge

-Regarde !! lui dit Lily en lui tendant la lettre

-Wow, ma lilou, je crois que t'as une touche !! lui dit Rose, ravie. En plus, c'est un poète, t'as vraiment de la chance toi !!

-Rends moi ça toi !! Je ne sais même pas qui c'est en plus !!

-T'as pas une petite idée ? insista Rose

-Mais non, je ne vois pas qui c'est qui pourrais m'écrire ça !! En plus, il a écrit « ma beauté », il croit que je suis à lui ou quoi ? Tu crois que c'est prudent d'y aller ? C'est peut-être une blague ?

-Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'y aller. lui dit Rose

-Ouais t'as raison !!

A quatre heures et demie, Lily se rendit donc à l'endroit indiqué. Elle vit une ombre, il était donc déjà là. Stressé, Lily s'avança vers le mystérieux inconnu. Il se tourna vers elle et elle le reconnu immédiatement.


	5. Amours et jalousies

Chapitre 5 : Amour et Jalousies :

_Stressé, Lily s'avança vers le mystérieux inconnu. Il se tourna vers elle et elle le reconnu immédiatement._

Amos ? C'est toi ? s'écria Lily stupéfaite

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à lui. Amos Diggory était préfet de Poufsouffle.

L'année dernière elle le trouvait mignon et se révélait sympa, elle voulait même sortir avec lui mais il lui paraissait inaccessible car il était très apprécié et avait tendance à multiplier ses conquêtes.

Et oui c'est moi l'auteur de la lettre. Je suis content que tu sois venue, je ne savais pas si tu oserais.

J'avoue que j'ai failli ne pas venir. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des poèmes d'amour anonymes.

C'est vrai, c'est rare, mais tu en valais bien la peine. Alors il t'a plu ?

Pas mal

C'est déjà bien. Tu es ravissante, comme tous les jours.

Merci, bafouilla t-elle en rougissant

C'est tout naturel

Il s'approcha d'elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser mais Lily se détourna.

Ecoute laisse moi un peu de temps, il faut que je réfléchisse. Tu m'attires ici et tu me demandes de sortir avec toi directement.

Ok excuse moi, prends ton temps !! lui dit il déçu

Excuse moi, je dois aller en cours. lui dit elle en s'en allant

Elle rejoignit la classe avec la tête un peu embrouillée. Elle suivit à peine le cours, ce que les maraudeurs remarquèrent évidemment. A la fin du cours, Remus vint la voir car il s'inquiétait de son comportement.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lily ?

Rien Remus, je vais bien

T'as l'air soucieuse.

Ca se voit tant que ça !! s'étonna Lily

Tu n'as même pas écouté le cours et ça ne te ressemble pas.

C'est vrai, je réfléchissais. Tu n'en parles à personne hein ?

Bien sûr Lily, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça.

J'ai reçu une lettre d'Amos Diggory et il me demande de sortir avec lui.

Mais il me semblait que tu l'aimais bien pourtant.

Oui c'est vrai mais c'était un peu trop rapide pour moi.

Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse.

Tu veux que je te dise un conseil, si tu ressens quelque chose pour lui et je sais que c'est vrai, fonce !

Merci Remus !!

Ils rejoignirent les autres au prochain cours et Lily avait l'esprit un peu plus léger après cette discussion.

Elle alla le voir après le cours pour lui annoncer qu'elle acceptait, à sa plus grande joie, de sortir avec lui.

La nouvelle fit le tour du château que Lily Evans sortait avec le beau et célèbre Amos Diggory.

James l'apprit le soir dans la salle commune, à son grand désespoir, mais il ne le montra pas. Il monta au dortoir et Sirius le rejoignit une minute plus tard.

Je te l'avais dit Cornedrue de ne pas attendre !! Maintenant elle n'est plus libre ! lui dit Sirius

La ferme Patmol !! lui répondit mollement James

Ok ok je me tais mais tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison et ça te tue de l'avouer

En guise de réponse James ferma ses rideaux.

Bonne nuit Sirius. Dit il d'un ton ferme

Bonne nuit James ! lui répondit Sirius d'un ton lasse. Ca recommence !! murmura t-il pour lui

En contre partie James se consolait sur le Quidditch, d'autant plus que son équipe rencontrerait celle de Poufsouffle dans une semaine.


	6. Match de Quidditch

Je suis désolé j'avais laissé quelques erreurs que j'avais oublié de corriger

Chapitre 6 : Match de Quidditch :

Le matin du match, James ressemblait à un mort vivant : il était plus blanc que son assiette de porcelaine et avait des cernes.

Sirius était très stressé lui aussi mais s'en sortait mieux. Il fallait dire que la veille, James avait tenu un discours enragé comme quoi la victoire était une histoire de vie ou de mort et avait donc stressé ses joueurs à bloc.

Lily s'inquiéta pour eux et encourageai James à manger.

Il faut que tu manges James, après tu vas être une vraie loque sur le terrain.

Merci Lily mais je n'ai pas faim

James tu devrais avoir l'habitude pourtant ! lui dit Remus

Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué c'est bien plus qu'un simple match de Quidditch !! intervint Sirius. Il va jouer contr... euh c'est le premier match de James en tant que capitaine, se rattrapa t-il car James venait de lui donner un gros coup de pied dans le genou

Ah oui c'est vrai !! se rappela Lily. Mais tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, tu es le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps et j'en suis sûr un excellent capitaine !

On voit que tu n'es pas à ses entraînements Lily !! dit Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup de pied

Tu le penses sincèrement Lily ? dit James, ne faisant pas attention à Sirius

Bien sûr que oui James !!

Elle fit la bise à Sirius et James « pour leur porter bonheur » et s'en alla.

Désolé Sirius pour le coup mais j'avais pas le choix !! Tu n'allais pas lui dire que je prenais ça comme un moyen de battre ce bellâtre de Diggory !!

C'est ça ouais, faux frère ! T'es pardonné mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Stimulé par les encouragements de Lily, James mangea un peu puis ils partirent regrouper l'équipe et rejoignirent les vestiaires. James n'avait pas le courage de faire un discours et souhaita bonne chance à tout le monde ainsi qu'un « faites de votre mieux » qui stimula tout le monde.

Ils entrèrent 10 minutes plus tard sur le terrain sous les cris des supporters. Le commentaire était assuré par Dean Jordan, un gryffondor.

« Et voilà l'équipe de GRYFFONDOR avec nos trois batteurs :Antonin Johnson, le nouveau, Helena Jolie dont le nom lui va à merveille, le très sexy Sirius Black , puis le formidable gardien Olivier Roche, les jumeaux Spinnet, imbattables batteurs et l'excellentissime JAAAAMES POTTER , qui est le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor !!!

Viens ensuite l'équipe de POUFSOUFFLE mené par le séduisant AMOOOOSS DIGGORY également attrapeur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Voilà madame Bibine vient de lancer le Souaffle, le match est donc commencé !!! Sirius Black s'empare du Souaffle, fait une passe à Helena Jolie qui le lance à Antonin Johnson qui s'approche des buts, fait une passe à Black qui marque !!! 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor !!

Le Souafle pour Poufsouffle !! Zabert fait une passe à Bonns … interceptée par Johnson !! Black, Johnson qui la lance à Jolie QUI MARQUE !! 20 à 0 pour Gryffondor !!! … »

Pendant ce temps là James était concentré sur le vif d'or, il avait vu les buts marqués par son équipe et c'était maintenant à lui de faire ses preuves. Il remarqua qu'Amos Diggory calquait sa trajectoire alors il décida de le mettre à l'épreuve. Il descendit en piquée et Diggory croyant qu'il avait vu le vif d'or le suivit et accéléra au maximum pour essayer de le rattraper. Malheureusement pour lui il avait pris trop de vitesse et quand James frôla le sol et remonta en flèche, celui-ci ne pus le suivre et continua en ligne droite.

« Oh lala très belle feinte de Potter sur Diggory !! Eh oui on ne peut pas rivaliser devant le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard !! Oh mais il semblerait qu'il ait repéré le vif d'Or !! Diggory ne semble pas avoir la moindre chance de le rattraper !! Eh oui il s'empare du vif d'Or !!! Ce mec là est un génie !!! JE T'AIME JAMES !!!

Monsieur Jordan, contrôlez-vous enfin !! dit le professeur Mc Gonagall en essayant de prendre un air sévère mais son large sourire contredisait ses paroles et elle semblait totalement d'accord avec Dean Jordan. Quand James avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, elle avait sauté de joie.

James avait atterri sur le terrain et fut envahi par les joueurs de son équipe qui le soulevèrent. Dans le public, les supporters de Gryffondor firent la ola. Gryffondor avait mené une victoire écrasante face à l'équipe de Poufsouffle 180 à 0 !!

Le soir dans la salle commune des Gryffondor on organisa une grande fête pour célébrer leur victoire !! On surprit même James, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, avec une certaine Anna Lovegood, une blonde aux cheveux longs et fins avec de grands yeux bleus ronds.

Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla avec « la gueule de bois », il n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée après 10 heures du soir. Il regretta (pour la 100ème fois) d'avoir bu la veille alors qu'il savait qu'il ne supportait pas l'alcool (les garçons sont cons parfois !!).

Au petit déjeuner, il fut accueilli comme un héros par les Gryffondor et profita pleinement de sa notoriété. Il était déjà considéré comme le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps depuis sa 3ème année et celui-ci ne se lassait pas de cette réputation. Il faisait également partie des plus beaux garçons du château avec Sirius et n'avait pas manqué d'en profiter parfois.

Cependant Lily avait remarqué qu'il s'était beaucoup calmé depuis un certain temps. Il n'était pas sorti avec une fille depuis un mois et demi, ce qui avait fait considérablement baissé sa côte. Mais contrairement à Sirius, il s'en fichait. Depuis que Lily sortait avec Amos, celui-ci lui répétait de sortir avec une autre fille pour se changer les idées, mais James refusait toujours.

Seulement, voir Lily embrasser Amos le rendait malade et il commençait à désespérer.

Alors, va-t-il résister ou craquer et sortir avec une jolie fille ?


	7. Séparations et bonnes nouvelles:

Chapitre 7 : Séparations et bonnes nouvelles :

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, un jeune homme était en pleine réflexion. Il était allongé sur le dos, sa chemise était défaite laissant apparaître un torse musclé et assez bronzé dû à son voyage dans le sud de la France l'été dernier (il faut que j'arrête de baver sur mon clavier sinon je ne pourrai plus écrire !!). Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête sa situation. Il était célèbre dans tout le château et (presque) toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds. Mais il refusait d'en profiter car il aimait une fille qui sortait en ce moment avec un autre gars.

Au bout d'une heure d'intense réflexion, il se releva d'un seul coup et esquiva la barre de son lit qu'il avait failli se prendre dans la figure (ç'aurait été dommage de s'enlever les 3 neurones qui lui restaient !! Je plaisante !). Il avait pris sa décision : depuis le début de l'année, Helena Jolie semblait s'intéresser à lui et après le match, elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle.

Elle était, comme son nom l'indique, très jolie : elle avait des cheveux dorés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, des yeux couleur noisette. Contrairement à beaucoup de filles, elle était intelligente, elle avait de la jugeote et ce que James appréciait chez elle c'était son naturel : elle n'était pas sophistiquée et était sincère. Mais elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Lily, pensa James.

Il alla donc la voir et lui dit qu'il acceptait de sortir avec elle. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui proposa d'aller dans le parc.

Sirius était ravi que James ait enfin écouté ses conseils et sorte enfin avec une fille. Il pensait que ça aiderait James à se changer les idées et peut-être à oublier Lily.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent et James et Helena étaient toujours ensemble mais quelque chose dérangeait James et Helena s'en était aperçu :

-Ecoute James, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te gêne avec moi !

-Pas du tout je suis bien avec toi !

-Arrête de me raconter des bêtises, je sais très bien que tu es amoureux d'Evans alors j'ai pas envie de continuer comme ça !!

-Tu veux rompre c'est ça ?

-Ce serai mieux pour nous deux. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il te faut.

-Mais j'ai été sincère avec toi ! Ecoute j'avais le choix entre des dizaines de filles et pourtant c'est toi que j'ai choisi et crois moi ce n'est pas un hasard. Il y a quelque chose qui me plaît chez toi, tu n'es pas comme toutes ces filles qui agissent sans réfléchir. Tu es naturelle, tu ne te prends pas la tête avec des trucs inutiles, tu es sincère et tu es intelligente. C'est vrai que j'aime Evans, tu as raison alors si on devait se séparer, j'aimerais bien qu'on reste amis. Tu es d'accord ?

-Je crois que oui. Je te remercie pour tous ces compliments, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien James, tu as beaucoup changé. Evans a raté quelque chose en te repoussant, je le pense vraiment.

-Merci Helena, ça me touche beaucoup !! J'espère que tu trouveras un garçon qui t'aimera vraiment car tu le mérites.

-Merci beaucoup James, dit elle en lui déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir

De retour dans la tour de Gryffondor, James croisa Lily « il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour me déprimer encore plus » pensa James.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Lily, t'es pas avec Diggorette ? dit James de très mauvaise humeur

-On a rompu il y a une semaine. Depuis que tu l'as battu au Quidditch, il était toujours grognon et puis il était super jaloux, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer et puis il est devenu hyper prétentieux et assez bête alors j'ai rompu. Voilà tu sais tout. Et toi tu n'es pas avec Helena ?

-Non, on vient de rompre.

-Oh désolée. Je ne savais pas. C'est pour ça que tu es de mauvaise humeur et que tu m'as presque agressé ?

-Désolé, j'ai pas fait exprès mais j'étais pas de mauvaise humeur !! dit James qui commençait à se dire que la journée se terminait finalement bien puisque Lily avait quitté Diggory

-Si tu le dis !! Bon il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du boulot et toi aussi d'ailleurs !! dit Lily

-Attends Lily !! Ca te dérange si on fait nos devoirs ensemble ?

-Pas du tout, justement j'avais la flemme de travailler toute seule !!

-Je prends mes affaires et je te rejoins !!

-Ok pas de problème, à tout à l'heure !


	8. Escapade et demande:

Chapitre 8 : Escapade et demande :

Il vint la rejoindre 10 minutes plus tard à la bibliothèque avec un grand sourire se disant que finalement cette journée était géniale.

Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement dans leurs devoirs dans une ambiance détendue. James conseillait Lily en métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal tandis que Lily faisait la même chose en sortilèges et potions.

-James, ça fait déjà 3 heures qu'on est ici. Il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon on n'aura pas le temps de manger !!

-Oui t'as raison !! J'ai pas vu le temps passer !!

-Moi non plus !! Il faudrait qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble plus souvent c'était très sympa !!

-Oui je trouve aussi !! Allons-y !!

Malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent le service était déjà fini. Tout le monde était déjà parti.

-Viens Lily, suis moi, je sais où on peut trouver à manger !! Mais tu dois me promettre de garder ça pour toi !!

-Ok mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Voilà on est arrivé mademoiselle !!

Ils étaient à présent arrivés devant le tableau représentant la coupe de fruits. James chatouilla la poire qui se transforma en poignée sous le regard intrigué de Lily.

-Lily, je te présente les cuisines de Poudlard !!

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle blanche de la même taille que la Grande Salle où grouillaient des centaines d'elfes de maison.

-Wow !! C'est magnifique !!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux manger Lily ?

-Je ne sais pas moi, choisis toi !!

-Euh alors du poulet avec des frites s'il vous plaît !! Désolé, ce n'est pas très léger !! Ah oui et de la tarte à la mélasse aussi ! dit James

-C'est pas grave, je suis affamée !!

Un petit elfe de maison s'approcha d'eux avec tout ce qu'il avaient commandés.

-Merci Dinky ! (je sais c'est un nom de teletubbies mais j'avais pas d'idées !!)

-Merci James !!

-De rien !! Hum, c'est trop bon ça !! dit il en prenant une part de tarte à la mélasse, son dessert préféré

Après avoir comblé leur appétit, ils retournèrent le ventre lourd dans leur dortoir sans faire de bruit car ils avaient dépassé l'heure limite pour se promener dans les couloirs.

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Lily, James monta dans son dortoir où l'attendaient ses amis maraudeurs.

-T'étais où James ? Je te cherchais depuis cet après midi et t'es même pas venu pour manger !! demanda Sirius

-J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Lily !! répondit James

-Ah je vois pendant qu'on te cherche, tu fais des cochonneries avec ta bien-aimée !! Mais je suis content pour toi !!

-C'est pas ce que tu crois !! se défendit James, on faisait nos devoirs ensemble c'est tout !! C'est déjà bien !!

-Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venue manger ?

-Disons que le temps est passé trop vite et que quand on est arrivé, c'était déjà fini. Alors du coup, je l'ai emmené dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

Tu lui a montré notre coin secret ?

-J'avais pas le choix, elle mourrai de faim et elle me suppliait de ses petits yeux verts !! J'ai pas pu résisté mais elle m'a promit de ne rien dire !!

-Bon ça peut aller, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance !! C'est un peu comme ma seconde mère !! Et crois moi, j'en ai bien besoin avec la famille de taré que j'ai !!

-Bon bah c'est réglé alors ? dit James, au fait pourquoi tu me cherchais Sirius ?

-Ah oui, il paraît que tu as rompu avec Helena ?

-Oui c'est vrai, on a rompu aujourd'hui. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas faite pour moi et qu'elle savait que j'en aimais une autre alors on a préféré se séparer mais rester bons amis, c'est tout. C'est une fille super franchement.

Décembre faisait son apparition et le château et ses alentours étaient couverts de neige. Les batailles de neige étaient fréquentes, la frénésie envahissait tout le monde sauf Argus Rusard, le concierge, qui grognait encore plus que d'habitude à cause des traces de neige que répandaient partout les élèves.

Mais un évènement vint ajouter un peu plus de joie chez certains et de la peur chez d'autres.

Dumbledore avait annoncé au déjeuner qu'un bal de noël serait organisé cette année à Poudlard. Depuis, une seule préoccupation animait les élèves : trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière pour le bal. On voyait parfois des grands sourires de joie ou des larmes de tristesse en fonction de la réponse du partenaire.

En l'occurrence, beaucoup de larmes étaient provoquées par les 2 plus beaux garçons du château, 2 jeunes Gryffondor nommés James et Sirius. Sirius avait une cavalière en la personne de Johanna Patil. Quant à James, il n'avait pas de cavalière mais espérait en trouver une bien particulière à ses yeux… Sirius le mettait en garde comme quoi il n'avait toujours pas de cavalière et qu'il finirait seul. Le soir, James se promit donc d'aller lui demander et il ne fut pas très attentif au cours de la journée.

Le soir venu, James s'approcha donc de la belle rousse.

-Lily, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ? dis t-il la gorge nouée

-Oui, James. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ecoute Lily, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins sinon je vais péter un câble : Est-ce que tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi ? dit James super concentré, parce que tu comprends tu es la fille avec qui je m'entends le mieux et je suis célibataire.

Lily se retint de rire, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça devant l'air hyper sérieux de James.

-Désolée James, je suis déjà prise. Dit Lily très sérieuse. James fit une tête d'enterrement, complètement déboussolé. Je plaisante, je n'ai personne et je serai ravie d'être ta cavalière. Dit Lily avec un grand sourire. (Nda : vous avez eu peur hein ?)

-Comment t'as pu me faire une blague comme ça !! Ce n'est pas drôle, j'étais mort de peur !!! dit James indigné

-Désolée je voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère !!

-Détendre l'atmosphère ? Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ? dit James qui commençait à s'énerver

-Calme toi, je te signale que j'ai accepté, tu devrais être un peu moins stressé non ?

-Oui, tu as raison, mais ne me refais plus jamais ça !

-Promis chef !

-Au fait, il paraît que tu as rembarré l'autre débile de Diggory devant tout le monde quand il t'a demandé d'aller avec lui au bal ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu vois t'es pas le pire !

-Tu m'impressionne ! Je suis fier de toi ! dit le beau brun avec un sourire

-Oui moi aussi sincèrement, mais il a eu ce qu'il mérite !


	9. Le bal de Noël:

Chapitre 9 : Le bal de Noël :

La soirée du bal de noël finit par arriver. Certaines personnes étaient parties rejoindre en vacances leurs parents. Mais la majorité des élèves étaient restée pour le bal de noël. Le château était en effervescence et l'atmosphère était électrique.

Les filles avaient commencé à se préparer vers le milieu de l'après-midi tandis que les garçons se préparaient une heure seulement avant.

Lily avait été prise en main par ses deux amies Rose et Alicia, qui s'étaient promis de rendre Lily magnifique. Elle eut donc droit au brushing suivi d'une coiffure faite par Rose, qui d'origine moldue, avait une mère coiffeuse. Après qu'elle ait mis sa robe de bal rouge, Alicia insista pour s'occuper de son maquillage. Elle se fit donc pouponner pendant une demie heure.

Quand elle vit le résultat, Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle resplendissait et ses amies étaient heureuses d'avoir atteint leur objectif. Son habituelle tignasse rousse laissait maintenant place à une chevelure lisse et brillante, relevé élégamment en un chignon d'où partaient quelques mèches pour casser le côté strict. Quand à son maquillage, il n'était pas surchargé, il était naturel et s'accordait parfaitement avec sa robe de bal. Deux petits traits de crayon aux coins des yeux faisaient ressortir ses yeux vert émeraude et Alicia avait fait un mélange de gloss, de rouge à lèvres et de paillettes pour donner une bouche pulpeuse et brillante. Et pour finir, sa robe rouge était moulante en haut et évasée à partir des hanches, ce qui mettait en valeur ses courbes élégantes de jeune femme.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sortes avec un des Maraudeurs ! dit Rose, toute excitée

-Je ne sort pas avec lui je te signale ! dit Lily

-Et bien tu devrais !! insista Rose, et puis si avec ça, il ne veut pas, c'est qu'il est aveugle !! Dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Alicia

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Rose !! dit Alicia en rigolant

-J'ai pas envie de lui plaire les filles, on est juste amis !! se défendit Lily

-Pour l'instant !! dit Alicia tout bas à Rose

-Bon c'est l'heure !! dit Lily

-Avoue que tu es nerveuse Lily !!

-Oui c'est bon j'avoue !! dit Lily légèrement rose

-Bon, je vous laisse les filles, on m'attend !! dit Alicia

-Oui moi aussi, dit Rose

Elles avaient toutes les deux un cavalier de Serdaigle.

Lily mit ses chaussures à talons aiguilles sur lesquelles elle avait jeté un sort de confort, et descendit rejoindre son cavalier. Presque toutes les filles étaient déjà parties, elle avait voulu attendre pour éviter de se montrer devant tout le monde. Elle descendit élégamment et doucement les escaliers en marbre devant l'air ébahi de James (ça ne vous rappelle personne ?). Il semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

-Salut James, dit Lily, amusée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait

-Tu es magnifique !! réussit à dire James en bafouillant

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus !! James était vêtu d'un simple mais très élégant costume noir et il avait essayé sans succès de coiffer ses cheveux rebelles.

-On y va ? proposa James en souriant

-D'accord !!

Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, décoré spécialement pour l'occasion. Elle était magnifique (la salle !) avec des stalactites qui pendaient, douze sapins décorés de mille feux. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des tables de 8 personnes pour laisser un espace pour danser.

Ils rejoignirent les autres membres des Maraudeurs avec leurs cavalières sauf Peter qui était reparti. Alice Tanners et Franck Longdubat vinrent les rejoindre après pour compléter la table. C'étaient des amis qui sortaient ensemble depuis la rentrée en septembre. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant dix minutes puis ils partirent danser.

Ils s'amusèrent comme des fous, passant de la valse au tango et à du rock, ils dansèrent de tous les genres. Epuisé, James partit s'asseoir auprès de ses amis. Lily se déhanchait au rythme de la musique sous l'œil attentif de James. Puis elle vint le rejoindre pour se reposer un peu. Ils discutèrent tranquillement et quand un slow se fit entendre, James invita galamment Lily à danser. Ils s'installèrent au milieu de la piste et commencèrent à danser langoureusement.

-Au fait James, je ne t'ai pas vu boire d'alcool ce soir ! dit Lily

-C'est vrai, je n'ai pas bu un seul verre mademoiselle ! Je me suis promis d'arrêtez de boire comme un trou pour la bonne raison que je ne supporte pas l'alcool je crois.

-Je crois qu'on avait remarqué !! lui dit Lily en riant, je suis fier de toi !!

-Merci !!

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius, Remus et Franck tirait les paris sur quand Lily et James sortirait enfin ensemble. Franck pariait sur le lendemain, Sirius dans un an et Remus dans 6 mois.

Les 2 concernés revinrent après avoir dansé 3 slows. Les 3 garçons étaient déjà bien imbibés d'alcool et parlaient sans contraintes de choses dont je ne parlerais pas ici de peur d'abîmer vos petites oreilles délicates (lol). Lily lança à James un regard qui voulait dire « tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?» et lui proposa d'aller dehors.

Nos 2 jeunes tourtereaux se promenaient donc dans le parc quand soudain on entendit un « crack » et Lily tomba par terre.


	10. Fin de soirée et matinée agitée:

Chapitre 10 : Fin de soirée et matinée agitée :

Lily essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal : elle venait de se fouler la cheville.

-Tout va bien !! dit elle avant de retomber

-Dit pas de bêtises, tu t'es foulée la cheville et apparemment tu ne peux pas marcher. Attends, on va aller voir Mme Pomfresh !

-Et tu comptes y aller comment ? dit Lily légèrement énervée d'avoir gâcher sa soirée

-Comme ça jeune demoiselle !!

Et en grand héros, il porta Lily et l'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie. (Mon romantisme me perdra !! lol)

-Ca va James ? Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? dit Lily inquiète

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, si ça peut te rassurer le matériel de Quidditch est bien plus lourd que toi !

-Heureusement que tu étais là James ! (les garçons aiment bien savoir qu'ils sont utiles)

-Et voilà, mademoiselle est arrivée !! dit James en reprenant son souffle

-Merci beaucoup James ! dit elle en lui faisant un gros bisou sur la joue qui fit rougir James (c'est trop mimi !!)

Madame Pomfresh arriva et s'occupa de Lily pendant que James l'attendait. 5 minutes plus tard, Lily ressortit :

-Quelle idée de mettre des talons aiguilles pour danser !! dit Mme Pomfresh .Tu peux y aller mais sans tes chaussures, il faut être prudente !

-Oui madame !

-Alors ça va mieux ? dit James

-Oui, je peux marcher maintenant !!

Ils remontèrent dans la tour puis se dirent bonne nuit au moment de se séparer.

-Attends James !! J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée, merci !

-Moi aussi j'ai passé une bonne soirée, on s'est bien amusés !

-Désolée d'avoir gâcher ta fin de soirée !! s'excusa Lily

-Ce n'est rien, de toute façon, je ne voulais plus danser !! lui sourit James

-Bon bah, à demain ! dit Lily

-Oui à demain !

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se leva avec un bon mal de crâne et la gueule de bois. Il était le dernier lever pour une fois. Remus essayait d'émerger en s'habillant, il était logé à la même enseigne que Sirius c'est-à-dire, gueule de bois aussi. Quant à James, il était en train de chanter sous la douche, il était de très bonne humeur contrairement à ses deux compagnons.

-James, ta gueule !! J'ai mal au crâne !! cria Sirius

-C'est pas la peine Patmol, j'ai déjà essayé ! lui dit Remus d'une voix molle

-Ne me force pas à te jeter un sort de mutisme Cornedrue !! dit Sirius d'une voix menaçante

-Tu n'oserais pas faire ça Patmol ? dit Remus d'une voix à demi amusée qui signifiait qu'il était d'accord avec lui

-Tu m'a forcé !! Silencio !! dit il d'une voix concentrée

Soudain, James s'arrêta de chanter. Il sortit de la douche et d'un sort informulé annula le sort. Il jeta un sort informulé à Sirius puis se protégea à l'aide d'un bouclier permanent. Il sortit ensuite de la salle de bain, entouré d'une serviette, et se dirigea vers un Sirius qui était devenu tout vert, mais ne s'en était pas aperçu.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça compris ? dit James très énervé

-Tu l'a voulu, je t'avais prévenu deux fois !! lui dit Sirius

-Tu sais très bien que je n'entends rien sous la douche avec mes bouchons pour pas que l'eau rentre !! lui dit James

-Oui, ça t'évite de t'entendre chanter aussi !! Mais nous n'avons pas ce privilège, et nous on doit supporter tes jérémiades alors s'il te plaît, arrête de gueuler, on a mal au crâne !

James s'habilla en vitesse et partit manger avant que Sirius ne s'aperçoive qu'il a été transformé en martien. Remus, qui préférait éviter de l'entendre crier, le rejoins.

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être lavé que Sirius découvrit sa nouvelle couleur de peau. Il poussa un grand cri dans le dortoir à présent vide.

Pendant ce temps là, les 2 compères étaient en train de manger :

-Au fait Cornedrue, c'était quoi ce sort ?

-C'est un sort de changement de couleur que j'ai inventé donc il n'est pas prêt de trouver le contre sort !! Bon, je te laisse, je dois y aller avant qu'il me trouve.

Et il fonça à la bibliothèque, dernier endroit où Sirius irait le chercher. Il y rencontra Lily, qui était en train de lire un livre.

-Salut Lily ! dit il en lui souriant

-Salut James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda Lily

-Je fuis Sirius.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est trop compliqué !

-Vas-y, j'ai le temps, ce bouquin est mortellement ennuyant !!

-Ok, en fait j'étais sous la douche et Sirius m'a jeté un sort de mutisme pour me faire taire. C'est pas drôle ! dit-il en voyant qu'elle rigolait. Alors moi, furieux, je lui ai jeté …

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire qui faisait bien rire Lily.

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius était parti en cuisines pour prendre un petit déjeuner, refusant de se montrer comme ça devant tout le monde (et on le comprends !!). Il murmura en grognant : « Je t'aurai James !! Tu vas me payer ça !! »

Alors quelle sera la vengeance de Sirius ?


	11. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

Chapitre 11 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange… très chaud :

Sirius était en train de ruminer sa vengeance pour trouver un truc bien cruel quand il trouva une idée qui pour lui était géniale.

James revint dans le dortoir avec Remus pour donner le contre sort à son cher ami, persuadé qu'il allait se faire tuer. Il retrouva un Sirius très bougon mais qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas se venger car il était comme son frère pour lui et qu'il comprenait son geste. James, un peu intrigué par son attitude au début se laissa convaincre et enleva le sortilège par un sort informulé (comme ça personne ne sait le contre sort à part lui !! Pas bête !).

Ils allèrent ensuite se promener dans le parc encore enneiger et commencèrent une bataille de boules de neige où chacun s'en prenait la figure. Ils étaient tous trempés et durent recourir au sortilège de séchage.

La vengeance de Sirius pris forme le lendemain matin…

James se réveilla dans son dortoir, réveillé par Sirius qui était très excité. En effet, il avait reçu leurs cadeaux de Noël (oui je sais c'est un peu tard mais bon !!). Les 3 autres maraudeurs étaient en train de déballer leurs cadeaux et James avait aussi les siens au pied de son lit. Il se leva en vitesse pour découvrir ses cadeaux.

-Oh merci James pour le livre sur les moyens de défense avancée ! lui dit Remus

-De rien Lunard !! lui répondit il

Oh merci au fait Cornedrue pour le paquet !! lui dit Sirius

Il tenait un gros paquet rempli de farces et attrapes, venu tout droit de Zonko.

James déballa tous ces cadeaux puis il remarqua une grosse enveloppe bizarre qui lui était destiné. Quand il l'ouvrit, de l'essence de Murlap (non dilué) lui explosa sur les mains, lui brûlant toutes les parties touchées. Sirius était explosé de rire, il était plié en deux et James comprit alors que c'était sa revanche et il courut à l'infirmerie, accompagné de Remus et de Peter. Il revint au petit déjeuner avec quelques bandages sur les mains, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sirius.

Estimant qu'ils étaient quittes, les 2 maraudeurs redevinrent les 2 meilleurs amis que l'on connaissait et commencèrent à discuter sur le meilleur moyen d'utiliser le cadeau de Sirius offert par James.

Lily vint remercier James pour son cadeau de noël qui était une chouette marron très utile pour le courrier car elle n'en avait pas avant. Elle la baptisa Tibou. Le hibou alla rejoindre Rainy, le hibou de James.

-En réalité, c'est pas moi qui la choisi, c'est Rainy, je crois qu'ils ont flashé l'un sur l'autre !! lui dit James

La soirée du jour de l'an, une surprise attendait les élèves. Le professeur Flitwick annonça qu'exceptionnellement cette année il y aurait un tournoi de duel entre les différentes années de Poudlard, à la plus grande joie de tous les élèves. Le but était de les motiver envers les cours surtout en défense contre les forces du mal et les sortilèges. Bien sûr le tournoi serait contrôlé pour éviter les accidents. Il commencerait à partir de la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui s'inscriront pour y participer.

Les duels étaient par maison selon l'année de l'étudiant puis le gagnant de chaque maison rencontrerait les autres champions pour devenir le vainqueur de son année d'étude.

Les maraudeurs gagnèrent leur 2 premiers match mais Peter fut éliminer au troisième tour et Remus au quatrième tour. James du jouer contre Lily et il était très nerveux à l'idée de cette rencontre. Après une lutte acharnée, James battut Lily, qui malgré sa défaite était fière de son match. Finalement Sirius et James furent les 2 finalistes de 7ème année de Gryffondor. Il devait se battre le mercredi et ils avaient décidé ensemble de mettre leur amitié de côté pour le match. Ce fut un match formidable où chacun essayait de dépasser l'autre, au bout de 30 minutes, James gagna mais il étaient couverts d'hématomes et partirent à l'infirmerie.

Il rencontra le gagnant de Serpentards, Rogue et ce fut la aussi un match extraordinaire. Tout le monde savait qu'ils se détestaient et personne ne voulait rater ce duel de force, ils voulaient à tout prix écraser l'autre et ils s'envoyaient des sorts de haut niveau mais malheureusement un seul a gagné…


	12. La Saint Valentin

Chapitre 12 : La Saint Valentin :

James était complètement concentré, la baguette à la main fixant un garçon en face de lui. Le garçon en face était lui aussi très concentré et de la haine apparaissait sur son visage. Ils étaient en plein duel, et la tension était palpable. Chacun voulait battre l'autre, et pour Severus Rogue, il s'agissait également d'une vengeance pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir mais également parce que c'était lui qui était ami avec Lily Evans, la fille qu'il aimait secrètement. Mais James l'emporta par sa dextérité, ses réflexes de quidditch lui permettaient d'esquiver des sorts et il était très fort en sorts et sortilèges. Il gagna donc son duel et accéda en finale. Mais bien plus que sa victoire face à son pire ennemi, c'était le regard plein de fierté de Lily qui le rendait heureux.

Elle le félicita dès qu'il descendit, accompagné des maraudeurs et ils partirent vers l'infirmerie pour soigner les blessures de James.

Celui-ci remarqua que Lily avait les marques de ses ongles qu'elles s'étaient rentrées tellement elle avait eu peur pour lui. Cependant il ne dit rien car il avait vu qu'elle essayait de les cacher. Elle se soigna à l'aide d'un sortilège de guérison des blessures.

Puis ils allèrent fêter sa victoire avec de la bièraubeure, du whisky pur feu … et ils s'amusèrent jusque tard dans la nuit. Même Lily avait (trop) bu et vers la fin de la soirée, elle embrassa James dans un coin de la salle.

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient du se lever tôt car les cours reprenaient le matin même. Au petit déjeuner, la table des gryffondor était endormie et tout le monde baillait. Lily et James ne se souvenait plus de rien de la soirée et nos maraudeurs avait également la « gueule de bois » comme certains autres gryffondor.

Ils assistèrent donc à leur matinée de cours sans trop faire de chahut, au grand bonheur de leur professeur. Par contre l'après-midi ils furent très dissipés car ils n'avaient pas envie de travailler.

Le duel de James était dans un mois et il ne savait pas encore contre qui il allait se battre.

Le mois de février était déjà bien entamé et la Saint Valentin était arrivée.

James avait pris l'habitude de se lever le dernier mais pour la Saint Valentin il décida de se lever plus tôt pour bénéficier de la salle de bains afin de se préparer pour l'occasion.

Depuis deux mois il avait décidé de se laisser pousser les cheveux pour éviter qu'ils aillent dans n'importe quel sens, et ce style faisait encore plus de ravages que le précédent. Ca lui donnait un air désinvolte qui faisait craquer toutes les filles. En plus son corps d'athlète en faisait rêver plus d'une.

Il voulait être impeccable pour la saint valentin. Il mit du parfum, se rasa de près et s'habilla. Quand il sortit de la salle de bains tout le monde était déjà réveillé et surprit de le voir déjà levé. Quand tout le monde eut fini de se pomponner (surtout Sirius), ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner et ils croisèrent Lily et ses amies. La Grande Salle était décorée pour l'occasion avec des petits cœurs qui jetaient des confettis roses et on voyait partout des couples qui s'embrassaient, ce qui déprimait les célibataires. Mais dans l'ensemble, le château avait une atmosphère joyeuse.

A l'heure du courrier, des tonnes de lettres se déposaient devant Sirius et James, ce qui provoqua une grimace de Lily mais James ne la vit pas, trop occupé à lire ces lettres. Lily, elle avait reçu trois lettres : une provenait d'un serdaigle qui lui envoya une lettre, la deuxième provenait d'Amos Diggory et la troisième était anonyme.

Dans la lettre d'Amos se trouvait un morceau de parchemin avec marqué dessus :

_Je t'aime chaque seconde,_

_Pour toi j'irais au bout du monde _

_Je décrocherais même l'univers _

_Pour le mettre dans tes yeux verts _

_Je ferais n'importe quoi _

_Pour que tu sortes avec moi._

_Amos Diggory_

La lettre était accompagnée d'un pendentif marqué « Lily forever »

Lily était flatté de son poème et de son cadeau mais elle ne l'aimait plus.

La troisième lettre était un poème accompagné d'une rose, mais elle ne savait pas qui l'avait envoyé. Elle lut le poème :

_Lorsque nos regards se sont croisés,_

_Tes beaux yeux verts m'ont capturé._

_Tu m'as fait prisonnier_

_D'un amour insoupçonné_

_Jusqu'ici en moi._

_Je ne pense qu'à toi,_

_Ma petite Lily jolie,_

_Le grand amour de ma vie._

Lily était captivé par ce poème qu'elle trouvait magnifique sans qu'elle n'en sache l'auteur. La lettre dégageait un parfum enivrant qu'elle avait déjà senti mais elle ne savait pas d'où il provenait.

Elle resta une minute à fixer sa lettre avec la rose dans les mains. Quant au pendentif, elle décida de le rendre à Amos pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées et qu'il l'oublie.

Pendant ce temps là, Sirius et James comptait leurs lettres pour voir celui qui avait le plus de succès (et ils eurent le même nombre de lettres !!).

Les cours aussi étaient prévus pour la saint Valentin. Ils apprirent à faire des philtres d'amour en cours de potions, à faire apparaître des bouquets de fleurs en sortilèges.

Le soir un banquet de la Saint Valentin eut lieu avec des cœurs en sucre, des confiseries … et l'ambiance était très joyeuse.


	13. Préparatifs

Chapitre 13 : Préparatifs :

James venait d'assister au duel entre les autres demi finalistes afin de voir celui contre qui il allait devoir jouer la finale. Il observa un peu les techniques des 2 duettistes afin de cerner leur jeu pour plus tard. Finalement il s'avéra que celui contre qui il allait devoir jouer n'était autre que son rival, Amos Diggory.

James ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle : c'était une occasion de montrer qui était le plus fort, ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Lily alla rendre le pendentif à Amos Diggory car elle ne voulait pas le garder.

-Amos, je peux te parler ! lui dit Lily

-Ah c'est toi Lily, oui pas de problème ! lui répondit Amos avec un grand sourire

-Voilà, c'est à propos de ta lettre ! avança Lily

-Oui, dit il avec un grand sourire persuadé qu'elle venait lui demander de sortir avec lui.

-Je viens te rendre ton collier, j'ai déjà été claire là-dessus, nous deux, c'est fini ! dit elle d'un ton ferme

Le sourire de Diggory disparut subitement.

-Mais garde au moins le collier, c'est un cadeau !

-Je ne porterai jamais ce machin là ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas à toi ! répéta t-elle

-Garde le au moins en souvenir de moi ! lui dit il

-T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je ne veux rien qui t'appartienne ! C'est clair ! s'écria t-elle, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, tu m'a trompé !

-Mais je …

-C'est trop tard, j'en aime un autre !! (La phrase qui tue !) lança Lily

-Je peux savoir au moins qui c'est ? demanda t-il

-Sûrement pas, alors maintenant oublie moi ! dit Lily en partant

Lily s'en voulait un peu : elle pensait qu'elle y avait été un peu fort quand même ! Mais elle vit quelque chose qui la fit changé d'avis. Deux heures à peine après leur discussion, elle le vit en train d'embrasser une autre fille. Elle courut dans la salle commune des gryffondors et s'enfonça dans un siège. Un combat s'instaura dans sa tête.

_Mais ma pauvre Lily, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, tu lui as dit de t'oublier et c'est ce qu'il a fait ! _

_Oui mais quand même je pensais qu'il tenait un peu plus à moi !_

_Il ne faut jamais te fier aux garçons, ils sont tous comme ça ! _

_Non, pas tous, il y en a qui sont gentils ! _, pensa t-elle

Elle se mit à pleurer, elle en avait marre d'aimer et de souffrir à la fin. Dès qu'elle aimait un garçon, celui-ci l'ignorait.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnut tout de suite._ Oh non, pas lui il ne faut pas qu'il me voit comme ça ! _pensa t-elle

La voix se rapprocha et finit par arriver à sa hauteur. Lily se cacha mais il la vit et alla vers elle.

-Lily, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui dit la voix

Lily tenta de cacher vite fait ses larmes et répondit :

-Rien, je me suis endormie, mentit elle et elle fit semblant de bailler

-Tu devrais aller dans ton dortoir, dit il en faisant semblant de croire à sa comédie. Tu serais plus tranquille ! lui dit il d'un ton réconfortant

-Merci, on se voit en cours ? dit Lily

-Ok, alors à tout à l'heure.

James alla à la bibliothèque avec ses amis pour réviser ses sortilèges de défense. En voyant tout à l'heure Lily parler dans un coin avec Diggory, un sentiment de jalousie l'avait envahi et l'avait poussé à bien revoir ses sortilèges pour être prêt à battre son adversaire. Il croyait qu'ils allaient se remettre ensemble d'autant qu'il avait entendu dire que Diggory avait envoyé une lettre à Lily pour la saint valentin. Mais il l'avait vu peu après avec une autre fille et venait de voir Lily pleurer. Il était donc bien décidé à la venger pendant son duel.

Amos, quant à lui, voyait Lily et James toujours ensemble et il avait des raisons de penser que c'était le garçon dont Lily était amoureuse. Il pensait qu'en le battant au duel, elle verrait qu'il était meilleur que lui et qu'elle reviendrait vers lui. Il était donc bien décidé à gagner ce duel pour lui prouver son amour pour elle.

Le jour du duel, la tension était à son comble, on aurait pu se croire à un match de quidditch. Chaque maison encourageait son champion car celui qui remporterait le tournoi inter-âges ferait gagner 100 points à sa maison. Gryffondor et Poufsouffle étaient en effervescence et avait prévu une fête si leur champion gagnait.

James était très stressé car tout le monde comptait sur lui. Le duel devait se passer le soir. Lily lui fit un massage pour le détendre un peu (en la chance !!). Ils étaient dans le dortoir des garçons (eh oui les filles ont le droit d'y aller !), James était allongé sur son lit, torse nu, tandis que Lily lui faisait son massage et que les autres maraudeurs la regardaient faire.

-Détends toi, t'es tout crispé ! T'as plein de nœuds dans le dos !! lui dit Lily

-On se demande pourquoi ! lui répondit il ironiquement

-C'est bien pour ça que je te fais un massage ! Mais si tu veux que j'arrête, tu me le dis !

-Non, non c'est bon ! Au fait, où tu as appris à masser aussi bien ? lui demanda James

-J'ai fait un stage d'été dans un salon de massage, répondit elle

-Où ça ? répondirent les maraudeurs

-C'est un endroit où les moldus vont se faire masser.

-Ah, ils ont bien de la chance !! répondit Sirius qui regardait James avec jalousie

-Bon, c'est fini ! Il faut que tu révises maintenant ! lui dit Lily d'un ton ferme

-Oh non, mais je sais déjà tout, on ne peut pas le faire pendant que tu me masses ? rouspeta James

-Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'idée que je pouvais en avoir marre ? lui dit Lily

-J'avoue que j'y avait pas pensé ! Tu me dois bien ça, imagine si je remporte ce duel, tous les points pour Gryffondor que je fais gagner ! répondit il

-Moi avec tous les points que j'ai fait gagner à gryffondor, je n'ai jamais eu de massage ! dit elle

-T'es la seule qui sait les faire ! lui fit remarquer James

-Je pourrais vous apprendre !! leur dit Lily

-Moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout de faire des massages, je préfère qu'on m'en fasse, dit Sirius

-Moi je veux bien, ça fait une sacrée technique de drague ! répondit James

Lily leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant « j'vous jure ces gars ! »

-Allez, s'il te plaît Lily, promis j'apprends mes sorts ! la supplia James

-Demander comme ça, je ne peux pas résister mais t'as intérêt à être sage ! lui dit elle d'un ton autoritaire

Et James révisa ses sortilèges théoriques tout en se faisant masser par Lily. Puis il sortit prendre l'air dans le parc et s'assit à sa place favorite, sous le saule pleureur, un peu à l'écart. Ensuite, il revint au château, partit se changer et descendit avec Lily et les maraudeurs pour faire son duel tant attendu. La tension était à son comble, il était légèrement tendu, mais il était prêt.


	14. Le duel

Chapitre final j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai regroupé ce chapitre avec l'épilogue pour que celui ci soit plus long.. D'autant que ça tombe bien vu que je pars 2 semaines en vacances (oui je sais tout le monde s'en fout mais bon...). Donc voila je voulais remercier touts ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je sais que je n'ai pas répondu souvent j'en suis désolée mais sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir...D

Chapitre 14 : Le duel :

Lorsque James descendit, les gryffondor l'accueillirent en hurlant. Il entra dans la salle de duel, aménagée exprès. Elle était assez grande avec une estrade au milieu et des sièges tout autour (comme dans un défilé de mode). Pour que tout le monde rentre, seuls les 7ème année étaient autorisées à assister au match puisque c'était les champions de la 7ème année seulement.

Tout le monde était déjà installé quand il arriva. Il alla dans les vestiaires pour patienter. Il se repassait tous ses sortilèges en tête, il avait une boule dans le ventre mais il se sentait totalement préparé. Pour lui, c'était bien plus qu'un simple duel et Amos Diggory était bien plus qu'un simple adversaire. C'était l'ex petit ami de Lily, celui qu'elle avait embrassé… Celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, il fallait qu'il le fasse pour elle aussi. C'était sa vengeance, son combat.

Il s'avança sur l'estrade lorsqu'on lui fit signe et se prépara. Le duel pouvait commencer…

Ils se saluèrent comme le voulait la tradition et immédiatement les sorts fusèrent :

(A pour Amos Diggory et J pour James !)

A : Furoncula !

J : Protego ! Expelliarmus !

Amos recula sous la puissance du sort mais contre-attaqua :

A : Rictus Sempra !

James esquiva le sort et lança un autre sort immédiatement :

J : Jambencoton !

A : Protego ! Petrificus …

J : Expelliarmus !!

Cette fois ci le sortilège marcha et Diggory fut désarmé. Pendant ce temps, James lui jeta le sort de jambes danseuses.

A : Finite Incantatum ! dit il après avoir récupéré sa baguette

Ils se jetèrent ensuite des sortilèges informulés, subissant des sortilèges divers et variés.

Mais une chose surprenante arriva : alors que James était désarmé, et qu'Amos allait lui jeter un sort, il se retrouva mystérieusement par terre, ce qui donna le temps à James de récupérer sa baguette.

Le duel était très intéressant à regarder. Les 2 adversaires étaient extrêmement concentrés et on pouvait lire une forte aversion entre eux.

A un moment, James fut malheureusement blessé mais refusa de stopper le match et de se faire soigner. Il continua avec toujours plus d'ardeur sa « bataille ».

Sa persévérance et son ardeur payèrent puisqu'il gagna finalement le match en mettant K.O Diggory. Il sauta en l'air et la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder Lily comme pour lui dédier sa victoire. Les 7ème année de gryffondor explosèrent de joie. Quand il descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre ses amis, une touffe de cheveux roux s'abattit sur lui et l'embrassa. Légèrement surpris, il reconnut immédiatement le parfum de sa petite Lily et répondit à son baiser devant tous ces amis. Même Amos Diggory avait malencontreusement vu la scène et était dégoûté.

Ils fêtèrent la victoire ensemble, heureux tout simplement. Tout le monde (sauf peut-être les nombreuses admiratrices de James) était heureux pour le nouveau couple. Sirius lâcha même un « Enfin ! » qui fit rire tous les maraudeurs (dont Lily faisait partie).

Il faisait très chaud en cette après-midi de juin. Lily et James était dans le parc de Poudlard, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, sous le Saule Pleureur. Elle était allongée sur le torse de James, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Ca faisait un peu plus de 3 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et étaient parfaitement heureux. Soudain, James fit quelque chose de très surprenant. Il s'assit à côté de Lily et lui fit une demande très particulière :

-Lily, veux tu m'épouser ? demanda James

-T'es sérieux ? dit Lily en se redressant, toute excitée et réellement surprise

-Très, tu es la femme de ma vie, je veux me marier avec toi ! répondit James

-Oui, je veux t'épouser, lui répondit elle les larmes aux yeux

James la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

**Epilogue : **

Cela faisait un an que James et Lily avait quitté Poudlard. Ils avaient fait un grand et beau mariage à Godric's Hollow, le village où ils habitaient à présent. Tout le monde avait été invité et ce fut un jour mémorable. Entre le moment où Lily arriva vêtu de sa robe de mariée beige avec une longue traîne avec des perles (tout le monde disait qu'elle ressemblait à une princesse) devant les yeux ébahis de son futur mari et le moment où Lily lança son bouquet de fleur et que Rose le rattrapa et jeta un coup d'œil à son soi-disant « ami » qui l'accompagnait.

Depuis, James et Lily continuaient leurs études d'aurors ensemble. Ils voulaient toujours faire ce métier, encore plus en ces temps perturbés où Voldemort semait la terreur avec ses fidèles qui se faisaient appeler « mangemorts ». Lily voulait venger la mort de ses parents, tués par Voldemort en décembre car ils étaient des moldus. Ce fut une immense peine surtout avec sa sœur qui la jugeait responsables de leur meurtre. Heureusement, James était là et faisait tout pour la réconforter.

Ils vivaient dans une petite maison à Godric's Hollow qu'ils avaient achetés avec leurs moyens. Ils avaient refait d'un commun accord la décoration et à présent ils se sentaient vraiment chez eux, leur maison leur ressemblait : elle était modeste mais très douillette.

Un matin, Lily se réveilla dans sa chambre et fila directement aux toilettes. Ensuite elle courut directement dans sa chambre et prit un test de grossesse. C'était un simple bout de papier imbibé : si il se colore, vous êtes enceinte, si il reste blanc, vous ne l'êtes pas. Elle le posa délicatement sur son ventre et poussa un petit cri. Comme elle s'y attendait, le test se révéla positif. Elle sautilla sur place, plus que ravie. Ils avaient déjà abordé le sujet ensemble et James lui avait confié qu'il serait ravi d'avoir un bébé. Elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse et rejoignit James qui était en train de manger.

Quand il la vit, il fit un grand sourire.

-Salut, ma chérie ! Qu'est ce qui te met de bonne humeur comme ça ? Au fait j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi ! Ca te dirait qu'on aille en Amérique dans 4 mois ?

-Euh, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible ! lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire

-Mais, tu m'as répété au moins 30 fois que tu voulais y aller ! s'étonna t-il

-James, je suis enceinte ! s'écria t-elle

-Quoi ?

-On va avoir un enfant !

James s'évanouit sous le coup de l'émotion. Lily, elle, était morte de rire et consentit à le ranimer au bout de 5 minutes.

Quand il se réveilla, il mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits et il sauta de joie avant d'aller dans les bras de Lily.

-Eh doucement, j'ai un bébé je te rappelle !

-JE VAIS ETRE PAPA !! hurlai James en faisant des tours sur lui-même devant l'air ahuri de la future maman.

Tout le monde fut vite au courant et félicitèrent les nouveaux parents. Ils firent une immense fête pour annoncer l'heureux évènement, mais aucun d'eux ne se doutait à quel point ce bébé serait extraordinaire.

FIN


End file.
